kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Medic
The , otherwise known as just , was previously known as , originally a Low-Class combatman. She is a female Roidmude and is able to heal injured Roidmudes, appearing before an exhausted Heart in the aftermath of the failed Global Freeze, her miraculous restoration of the fallen Roidmudes gave him the joy to evolve and defeat Protodrive, causing him to see her as a . Unlike Chase, she is able and willing to destroy a Roidmude's core, earning the title from Shinnosuke. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Advanced: Nurse **Super Evolution: Nurse *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: **Disintegration (body and Core) Character History Origin Six months prior to the series, Roidmude 009 was among the Roidmude combatants that made their attack during the Global Freeze. Assuming a human form based on a woman named Misuzu Hatori, she evolved into the Medic Roidmude. She also able to heal Misuzu and her pet dog Shou, and witness the one who is trying to murder Misuzu, Kazuya Igarashi. But at some point, Medic was placed in a coma when her healing powers were rendered powerless after she healed some of the Roidmudes, including Heart, and it took Volt Ghost's attempt at a Dark Christmas Eve to revive her back to consciousness. It also left Misuzu's recovery at 50%, leaving her unable to walk and she became mute. It is revealed at these times that Medic's current personality is a symptom of her healing: When she heals, she also takes in the negative emotions of the Roidmudes, changing her into the heartless woman she became in the present. Reawakening Medic made her first appearance before Kamen Riders Drive and Mach when she arrived to retrieve the Core of the Gunman Roidmude who had been destroyed by the latter Rider, saying hello again to Krim Steinbelt, now Drive's belt. She appeared again to spirit Chase away from Drive and Mach after the latter destroyed the Cores of both the Gunman Roidmude and his 'little brother'. After Chase regained his memories, Brain deemed him a threat and tried to eliminate him, but Heart stopped him and decided to let Medic have her way on fixing Chase instead. After Roidmude 096 was destroyed, Medic, Brain and Chase attacked them again, but after seeing Brain get heavily injured by Mach, she called them for a retreat. When Heart asked for an explanation of what she did to Chase, Medic revealed her secret: unlike Brain who wiped his memory and tried to give him a new personality, she actually only altered part of his core programming - having the objective of protection changed from 'humans' to 'Roidmudes', as it is impossible to eliminate Chase's original Proto-Zero programming without eliminating the Roidmude himself. She promptly backed her new programming by convincing Chase that humans saw and used him as a tool, seeding Chase's true disgust for humans and eliminated any reservations he previously had for harming humans. Medic later founded Reaper Legion, a new division of half-evolved Roidmudes altered by Medic to see to the Grim Reaper's task, as Chase can now no longer attack Roidmudes due to his new programming. Instead of eliminating unruly and/or rogue Roidmudes by destroying the forms and reset their cores however, she and her Reapers secretly eliminate their Cores, seeing that these 'defective units' would get out of the line again no matter how many times they have been reset. The newly formed legion first went hunting for Roidmude 072 and promptly destroyed him. Drive objected her way with things as the new Reaper, deeming she is more of a demon and assumed Type Dead Heat to vent his anger from seeing Roidmude 072 destroyed on her. After assuming Dead Heat Flare, he initiate a Dead Heat Drop and Medic used her Reapers to cover her escape. Medic felt disgusted over Drive whom for the first time, was able to injure her and call forth her true Roidmude form. After Medic finished remodeling Chase, she and the other Roidmudes later staged a plan to defeat Drive. They first eliminated human templates that past Roidmudes used as their human disguises. Knowing that the Shift Cars would mobilize, they were captured and brainwashed by Medic as Chase's assistants. After delaying Mach with Heart, Chase confronted Shinnosuke/Drive, overpowering him with the enslaved Shift Cars. However, the plan failed thanks to Shift Formula's interference, saving Drive, Kiriko and the Shift Cars as he overpowered Chase. Having failed in the plan, she ordered the corpses to kidnap Kiriko and brought her to Chase, until Mach interfered, calling him a coward for toying with people's lives. Medic appears and agrees with Mach, but felt curious about Chase's reprogramming as one the Reaper Legion attacks the Rider with Kiriko starting to wake up. Later, she ordered Chase to attack after knowing that Brain had weakened Chase's firewall. Medic would reveal to Brain that she increased Chase's destructive impulse at max level, meaning that she can order Chase to kill anyone that she wants before freeing Brain. When Roidmude 089 ("Doctor D") hosted a brief alliance with the remnant terrorist organization, Shocker, as well as from a parallel Earth, Medic told Brain to calm himself when he voiced his offense and contempt for the Youkai page , who rejected Heart's friendship, refering to the Roidmudes as 'mechanical puppets'. Heart noted that from the humans' point of view themselves as Roidmudes would indeed appear to be monsters. Later on, at their hideout, Medic believed Brain was being 'silly' again when he alerted Heart to a which he saw charge past the window, with her and Heart having missed the sight as the ' set off to fight Kyuemon's Giant Roidmudes. After Brain's defeat with his Core survived, Medic play with him much to his dismay. Due to their mutual disdain of each other, Medic put off restoring Brain's body, leaving him stuck as a Core following her for the time being. Medic began to experiment on the Super Evolution state of the Roidmudes, using Cook Roidmude to induce, which resulted in several losses. Her experiment was later exposed by Heart, as he aware about hurting friends, particularly the murder of 072. In the midst of being nearly-killed by Dead Heat Mach's Rider Kick attempt (which was stopped by Drive), Heart came in to save her before unveiling his Super Evolution form. After days of disappointment with Brain, she restored his body just before Roidmude 006 came in to deliver the message about Tornado Roidmude's death and his possible intention to getting evolved into Super Evolution, leaving only one left to attain it soon. Medic watches the investigation on the hospital from faraway as the plan comes in. Brain is curious of what she plans but Medic forces him to take care of her pet dog. She later disappoints that her plan goes slowly. Brain protests his cooperation to Medic again and getting turned into a Core as a punishment. Banno appears and forcefully attaches himself to Medic. Despite the Banno Driver-controlled Medic overpowering Mach and is about to kill, the Super Evolved Heart dashed in and removed Banno from Medic. Medic turns Brain back to normal and orders him to bring her dog away. Later, she chokes Kazuya and asks him about Misuzu until Drive Type Tridoron frees him. Drive theorizes that Medic wanted Misuzu so that she can evolve using her love emotion. Medic's dog approaches Misuzu, awakening her and simultaneously turns Medic as an open target. Chase was about to kill her but Drive stops him. An untransformed Shinnosuke peacefully asks her of what happened. At first, everyone thought she is undergoing another inhumane experiment but Shinnosuke then realizes that all she wants is to awaken her in order to achieve Super Evolution. After Banno (and Brain) showed up as Banno possessed 006's husk to transform into Gold Drive before easily defeats Drive and Chaser, she agreed his offer for a help. She later awakens in Banno's Lab, as Gold Drive had finished throwing away the impurities in her heart, now allowing her to achieve Super Evolution based on her love emotion without any resistance. After the dog passes by and arrives on Misuzu (in which the dog revealed to be Shou), she finally achieved her Super Evolution form and defeats Dead Heat Mach and Chaser. However, she was later reprogrammed by Gold Drive and turned her into a puppet, much to Heart witnessed her actions and getting dismay. Gold Drive orders Medic to capture Brain to complete the gathering of the Promised Number, but in the middle of the battle (while the Riders defeating the Reaper Legions), Brain secretly implants something on her back before she retreats. With Brain later "surrendered" and his participation to occur the second attempt of the Global Freeze, all Four Super Evolved Roidmudes and Roidmude 004 went to the Promised Land to activate the Sigma Circular. But after activation, Sigma's energy directs to her as a sacrifice as part of Gold Drive and 004's plans, revealing that the latter implanted a modified target program to ensure for her "death". However, Brain saves her by using his manipulation to transfer the programming within her to him instead, costs his life in jeopardy. After Brain dies, she and Heart turns on Banno to avenge their fallen comrade. After being spared by Dead Heat Mach from Banno's trap in lakeside, Medic and Heart arrived at the SSDC headquarters and saved Go from Gold Drive's near-death attack as they sides with the Kamen Riders. Leaving Mach and Chaser battle against Banno in a parking level, the three proceeded to Sigma's hideout. After Drive, Heart and Medic defeated the remaining three Reaper Legionnaires, Medic tried to save their Cores but they instead exploded and soon realized that she had lost this ability ever since she woke up, hinting it as Banno's final trap. As the second Global Freeze has taken action and Sigma evolved, she was left behind and being weakened. As Sigma is about to kill Shinnosuke, she finally arrives as her body disintegrates but in her final moments, Medic's Core assumes the form of the goddess she was from the first Global Freeze, healing Shinnosuke before evaporating. Kamen Rider Drive: Final Stage Medic was revived by Roidmude 108 in the Final Stage. She later turn against Roidmude 108 and gain power from Shift Cars and transformed into Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula. Super Movie War Genesis Medic returns alongside Heart and Brain in a black form due to the "butterfly effect" of Shinnosuke Tomari and Takeru Tenkuji time traveling to the year 2005. Kamen Rider Heart Medic and Brain's Cores are reincarnated as part of the revived Heart's body. Kamen Rider Build: Be The One In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, Super Evolved Medic was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Kamen Rider Brain Medic, along with Heart, spoke with Brain after his brief time as a Kamen Rider. She examined Brain, assuming him to have sort of injury causing what she believed were his delusions of being a Kamen Rider. Personality As her name implies, Medic acts as a healer-like figure to her companions, capable of healing any damaged Roidmude cores, even those at the brink of destruction. Unlike other Roidmudes, she has no reservations displaying her extreme reverence of Heart, something that Brain finds very irritating. She is also shown to have tendencies of performing ballet dances (even using them in attacks) and sees Brain as a rival in competing for Heart's appreciation and acknowledgement. She is perceptive enough to learn the dynamics of the Roidmude group she is in quickly and manage to prove her worth other than being a healer shortly after. She learns enough about Roidmude programming to know how to fix Chase, who was breaking apart internally from conflicted values held by his past self as a Kamen Rider and his current role of a Grim Reaper, without compromising his integrity as a fighter, which put her odds with Brain and seeded their mutual animosity since. Despite her loyalty to Heart and kind facade, she actually has her own agenda, to which Heart and the others are unaware about. She is far more cruel than any of the inner circle Roidmudes in solving things, revealing to Shinnosuke that she never cared for any Roidmudes other than Heart, and finds disposing of defective Roidmudes a more efficient alternative to resetting them, taking her new Grim Reaper role with psychotic zeal. Her ruthlessness and cruelty is revealed in her non-hesitation in destroying the Core of Roidmude 072, who was willing to befriend and live among humans, and then using her own new Reaper Legion Roidmudes to shield herself from the Flare-enhanced Dead Heat Drop launched by Shinnosuke. She even put the blames of the unruly Roidmudes' deaths at the hands of Kamen Riders. It is eventually revealed that Medic was not always this way. When she was first born, she was pure and kind and very curious of the world around her. However, when she healed her comrades, her ability had the side-effect of also absorbing their negative emotions, which eventually corrupted her into the twisted Medic of the present. After her first injury against Shinnosuke in Type Dead Heat in the form of a mild scratch from his Handle-Ken, she vowed a personal vendetta against him not just for injuring her, but also from being mocked as lower than human scum as Shinnosuke still respected Chase more than her (unaware to Shinnosuke that Chase is unable to destroy Roidmude Cores because of his own incomplete programming more than doing so on his own volition). She would even go so far as to lie to Heart that Roidmude 072 and members of her Reaper Legion were destroyed by Drive, in order to ensure that her plan goes smoothly. Despite being a Roidmude, she still cares for other living things than humans, such as petting a dog, due to being a copy of Misuzu. Also, she can also heal injured humans and animals, like when she healed Misuzu. After achieving her Super Evolution, Gold Drive installed some kind of trojan program which damaged her A.I. and wiped her memories, then reprogrammed her to be a completely obedient puppet to him. This rendered her metaphorically "brain dead" briefly. She attacks anyone but Banno regardless of who it is at her master's command, even Heart, who tried to snap her out of it, but got badly injured by her attacking him. Once she is "restored" by Banno, she is capable of speaking again and acting on her own, but with a cold altered personality and total obedience to Banno. Her programming was restored to its original state after Brain sacrificed himself by fixing her code back to normal and transplanting the program for the Sigma Circular into his body, saving her from destruction. Medic becomes saddened by Brain's death and desired revenge for being used by Banno, eventually resulting in her allying herself with the Kamen Riders to stop him. From this point forward, Medic showed a significant change in personality, showing signs of remorse for her previous actions. This is to the point of apologizing to Chase inside her heart upon learning of his fall by Banno, regretting how she had reprogrammed him in the past. In both Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart and Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain, while continuing to support Heart as a loyal compaion, Medic has shown no signs of hostility towards the humans as she had previously shown. Furthermore, despite continuing to tease Brain whenever he acts silly, she does so in a friendly manner, both having accepted one another as a treasured friend. According to Freeze, Medic's special emotion is "devotion", possibly out of her willing to please Heart. Forms Appearance: Episodes 46, Drive Saga: Heart - Low-Class = *Height: 200cm *Weight: 97kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball into a building. Appearances: Type ZERO, Episode 42 - Advanced= . :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Healing :Medic is able to emit healing energies from her hands to heal in a more conventional sense. However, the downside is that it would automatically absorb the patient's emotion, as shown where she absorbs the Roidmude's negative emotions, causing her to appear in a demonic appearance, evidenced when her cloth turns from white dress to gothic lolita-like fashion. :;Roidmude Body Generation ::In the Global Freeze, this technique is capable of regenerating Roidmude bodies from their Cores without the need of Viral Cores. ;Roidmude Core Absorption :She can absorb a damaged Roidmude Core long enough for her to transport it out of harm's way so she can heal the Roidmude and help it reclaim its body uninterrupted. ;Roidmude Body Reduction :Apart from restoring a Roidmude's body, Medic can also reduce a Roidmude back into its core form. She only did this on Brain, since she had modified his Core to do so as a restrain. ;Teleportation :Medic can teleport herself and any other Roidmudes as an escape. She also emits an energy petal or energy roses to cover her escape. ;Brainwashing :Through an unknown method, Medic can reprogram Roidmudes that went rogue or disobey orders. Unlike Brain, her method was altering the main programming instead of reboot or erasing memories and as mention by her, the method is also a little painful. Another way of doing this was also by using her breath at smaller targets such as Tire Exchange Shift Cars, thus making them obey to Chase and the Roidmudes as well. While under control, the Shift Cars sport Medic's insignia. ;Energy Rose Shields :She can create a defensive wall of roses to block enemy attacks. ;Tentacles :She can extend two long tentacles from her shoulders while in human disguise and Roidmude form. These tentacles also have a scalpel-like blade on the end. :;Roidmude Core Elimination ::Medic's tentacles are strong enough to penetrate through a Roidmude's skin, even managed to destroy their Cores. :;Remodeling ::These tentacles were able to remodel Low-Class Roidmudes into Reaper Legions, providing them with modifcation armaments such as arm cannons and talons as originally accessed by Roidmude 005 and Roidmude 096 respectively, also providing the former armament to the Cook Roidmude. She also remodelled Chase into a more powerful killing machine, granting him the power of Super Heavy Acceleration, an ability which would she grant to Heart as well. ;Laser Scalpel Beam :Medic can fire a purple scalpel beam that could melt through materials. ;Human Clone Creation :Medic can create humanoid clones from dust which used as her slaves. In the first use, they seemingly appeared to be on a similar degree to a human corpse until they were commanded to obey her actions. These clones would be disintegrated and/or combusted in flames once being thrown with a Shift Car or Signal Bike or via simple command. ;Super Vision :Medic is able to view at extremely far distances. Her eyes glow green when she demonstrates this ability. ;Devotion Empowerment :As stated by Freeze, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Medic's case, she can empower herself with devotion emotions. Appearances: Episodes 20-22, 34-35, 37-38, 41-42 - Super Evolution= *Height: 205cm *Weight: 107kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. :;Global Freeze Creation ::Once all four Promised Number gathered in one place, they can recreate Global Freeze. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Devotion Empowerment :As stated by Freeze, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Medic's case, she can empower herself with devotion emotions. ;Energy Attack :An ability carried from her Low-Class form, Medic can re-utilize the ability to turn her fingers into machine guns that fire energy bullets. She only used this on her human form. ;Energy Petal Generation :Medic can generate a stream of golden energy rose petals as an attack. ;Levitation :Using the power of Super Evolution State, Medic can levitate using a golden aura. ;Tentacles :She can extend two long tentacles from her shoulders while in human disguise and Roidmude form. These tentacles also have a scalpel-like blade on the end. ;Healing :Medic is able to emit healing energies from her hands to heal in a more conventional sense. She loses this ability after Banno rewrites her programming, though still manages to do so in normal humans. ;Energy Ball Projection :Medic is capable of projecting golden energy balls from her palm. ;Cyclone Generation :Medic is capable of conjuring a purple cyclone to cover herself in for attacks. ;Superhuman Strength :Either from her Roidmude Class or a Super Evolved's power, both her and Heart is capable of holding off incoming projectiles and crush it with her grip. Used to save the Kamen Riders from Banno's energy spear. Appearances: Episodes 42-46, Super Movie War Genesis }} - Kamen Rider= - Default= Type Formula *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 111.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 16 t. *'Kicking power': 28.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 47.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.200 sec. (0.120 sec. at full speed) mph normally and 1,705 mph at full speed is Drive's Formula One car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Formula Car, this form bears two . ;Accessories File:Core_Driviar-N.jpg|Core Driviar-N File:X_Fan_Boost.png|X-Fan Boost This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Drive: Final Stage - Sparner= Type Formula Sparner *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 113.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.1 t. *'Kicking power': 29 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.250 sec. (818.2 mph) The combination wrench-based Shift Sparner F03 Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Formula into , which bears the on her right arm. Stat-wise, Type Formula Sparner has more punching power than Type Formula Jacky, but fractionally less kicking power. It can also jump higher, as well as run faster, than Type Formula Jacky. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Grasper Claw. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Drive: Final Stage }} }} }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. T Weapons *Tire Specific Items - Weapons that come from certain Shift Cars: **Grasper Claw - Drive's wrench-based item via the Sparner F03 Tire and one of Type Tridoron Grand Prix's weapons. Behind the scenes Portrayal Medic is portrayed by . As the Medic Roidmude, her suit actor is . While possessing the body of Heart in Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart, Medic is portrayed by while retaining her voice. Conception Medic was designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *Medic is the first female Roidmude to appear in the series. **Although Iron and Roidmude 096 used a female disguise in the series, Medic is the first Roidmude to only have a full female-only appearance. *Her attires in human form resembles a combination of gothic lolita, ballet and nurse clothing (mainly the nursing cap), which indicates her role as a healer and her affinity to perform ballet dances. **Her snake motif is an allusion to the Cadecus of Mercury, a symbol that is often associated with medicine. The symbol is a winged staff with two snakes intertwined on it. **Her saxophone motifs on her body is a reference to the famous saxophone player . *Coincidentally, Medic has two allusions to Cyborg 009. She has the same number designation as Joe Shimamura (009) and is a ballet dancer like Cyborg 003. *When her Roidmude number is repeated twice, it reads '' Kyū Kyū '' which is an homophone for an activity medics are known for. *Medic is the last Cobra-Type Roidmude to perish. Appearances **Episode 23: Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? **Episode 24: What Can Keep Mach Running? **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? **Episode 33: Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari? **Episode 34: Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? **Episode 35: Why Did the Siege Happen? **Episode 36: Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 38: Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution? **Episode 39: When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? **Episode 40: Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **Episode 44: Who Loves Heart the Most? **Episode 45: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? **Episode 46: Why Must They Fight? **Episode 48: Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis *''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart'' * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One *''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain'' }} References Category:Deceased Category:Roidmudes Category:Drive Characters Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Snake Monsters Category:Human Monsters Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Evil turns good Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Female Monsters Category:Heroines